Alice of Nightmaren Sacrifice  Chapter II
by JoanaTREX
Summary: Please don't make fun of my bad english TT TT


Chapter II – 1st Alice

They walked by the forest, an adult and a child maren, the trees slowly became closer to each other, and the beautiful morning light was becoming less visible… the Dark Memory Forest. Ramel wasn't afraid of the forest, she was just afraid of what could be in it, not all Nightmaren were jester looking, some looked like big ferocious animals, while others were small and cute, yet deadly, you never knew what could appear next! She also wondered how was little Darah so calm and fearless, it was like she had been there a million times already, Ramel was brave, but even she could be afraid of facing the forest alone! After walking some minutes, maybe hours, the younger maren stopped and screamed:

-It's here! I found it!

Right there, in the middle of the forest, there was a door, nothing else but a door, nothing in front of it, nothing behind it, just a door.

-What's this? – Ramel asked

- A door? It's not too hard to guess…-

- No seriously…You made me come here, all this way, just to see a door?

-No but… - She was interrupted by Ramel

- That's it! I'm tired of your little games! I'm going back to Nightopia right now!

She looked around her, the trees looked the same, and so did the ways, there was no light or Sun, this uncomfortable atmosphere made her forget where did she came from and where to go, she even forgot how to fly! She's was lost… no doubt of that.

-Well this is just great! – She said – Now I'm lost! All thanks to you, Darah!

The little ghost girl gasped – M-me? What did I do?

- You brought me to this place just to see a door!

- But this is the door that leads to the other dream world…

- That's impossible! Those kinds of doors only exist at the dream gate!

- B-but you m-must believe me! Just open it.

- It's NOT going to work! Even if it did, why would I open it?

- Oh pretty please…

- No!

- Just a peek?

- No means no!

- How are you going to leave the Dark Memory Forest then?

- I don't know OR care!

- Aren't you curious about the door?

- Negative!

- Not even a little?

- NO!

- Fine… I' will go alone…

She walked to the door, opened and got through it, disappearing, such thing was impossible in the human world. Ramel stared at the door, dumbfounded, "How the heck is that possible?" Curiosity got her; she walked to the door, unconscious, and entered it…A whole different world was in there, not a dark, mysterious world like she was expecting, it was a huge garden, full of white roses who slowly became red when she got close to them. She was so distracted with them that she didn't even notice Darah and the door disappearing behind her. Took her some seconds notice she was alone, where should she go? There had to be a way out of that weird garden… Luckily, sitting on rock, there was a maren, he was silent and looked extremely familiar. He was about the size of a teen maren; he was dark skinned and had dark brown hair, his horns were both in a grayish jade color, he only wore rotten black pants and had both of his eyes covered with a white bandage.

She got close to him – Iron? What are you doing here?

- Iron? Who's that?

- Oh, I'm sorry; I mistook you for a maren I know…

He smiled – Its okay…He's probably me from that alternate universe of yours… You're the 1st Alice right? I've heard a lot about you…

- Alternate universe? Alice? Hum…no… You are mistaking me for someone else aren't you? I'm not Alice, my name's Ramel…

- Ronald, nice to meet you and you must be the 1st Alice… Did the roses change their color when you got close to them?

- Yes?

- What color were they?

- They were red…

- The red Alice of the spade…

- The what?

- You're the red Alice, aren't you?

- No, I should be the orange or the brown Alice, but I don't care about that now! The door I used to come here just disappeared and… I don't know where I should go…

He pointed at the village.

Maybe…You could visit the village…The people who live there seem to be nice but they don't like me, I don't know why

Okay…then...

Oh and, don't get too angry, please

May I ask why?

Just go.

Okay…See you later Ir- I mean Ronald?

He smiled innocently, why would anyone dislike him? She walked to the village, maybe she would be accepted…

*End of Chapter II*


End file.
